Healing Legend
by Tohda
Summary: Eriol's back in England but something's wrong with him. It seems as though he has many enemies. And why is he getting weaker?
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:

You all know the proper procedures about disclaimers and stuff. Well, I know it too but I'll just say it here in advance so I don't need to put it up in every chapter. 

Okay, so we all know about the disclaimer stuff, please don't sue me then. I'm not claiming the characters. Just borrowing. (Just how many times must I emphasize that…*thinks some more*)

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Cardcaptors. If I did, I'd probably be rich by now.


	2. Plot for Revenge

Healing Legend

Prologue: A Plot for Revenge

            The wind whistled through the trees… leaves swirled in circles on the ground. It was a cold night and not a night to be outside. The fog was thick and the path was hidden. It would have been the perfect scene for a horror movie…

_            Clow…Reed…_

_            It was no more than a whisper…. But it echoed through the wind as though it was shouted at a great volume. _

_            Clow Reed… _

_I've finally found you…_

_It's time…_

_It's time…_

_A group of figures appeared from the fog. Mysterious and dark, the shadows seem harmless in appearance. But even a normal human could feel the chill and the evil that these shadows radiated. It was only right. The shadows were not just ordinary shadows. They were shadows from the Land of Darkness. Only one so powerful could bring such beings from the dark land; and only one who is worthy could bring such figures to his control._

_Clow Reed… _

_The day is dawning near…_

_The last judgement will come…_

_It'll be soon…_

_Soon…_

_Soon…_

_Another figure appeared from the thick fog. This figure was different. This one was the one who controlled the shadows of the Dark Land. This was the one who…_

_You'll pay for your mistake, Mage…_

_A mistake you never should have committed…_

_Soon…_

You will die…


	3. Something Wrong

Healing Legend

  

**Chapter 1: Something Wrong?**

            Eriol Hiiragizawa sat on his favourite couch, reading a book. It would have appeared as though he was really reading – if you don't count the fact that he hasn't turned a single page for the past ten minutes and counting. This was already making his guardians worry about him a lot more than usual. 

            The two guardians were hiding in a room nearby, watching their master and at the same time, conversing.

            "That's not like him at all, Suppi!" Akizuki Nakuru, in her human form, commented rather loudly. Nakuru was actually a gender-less creature with butterfly wings. In her real form, she was called Ruby Moon. 

            "He's been like this for weeks and he's not even reading to hide his problems. Something's really wrong!" Nakuru added.

            "First of all, I'm not Suppi. With the way you talk, you sound like you just discovered that now. Lastly, with the volume of your voice, we might as well be talking in front of him; I'm sure he won't notice," Spinel Sun, Suppi to Nakuru, said, dryly. Spinel Sun was a rather out of the ordinary creature which might pass for a stuff toy. He was most of the times, like a black cat with butterfly wings. But in his true form, he was a big panther with butterfly wings and strong powers. 

            Nakuru pouted. "You know what I mean, Suppi. We need to do something…" Nakuru thought for a while. Then, "Ah, I know! Maybe he needs someone to talk to!"

            "If that someone is you, then it would be the other way around. You're always the one who does the talking. What's going to change now?" Spinel commented sarcastically.

            Nakuru ignored him and got up and approached her master. 

            "I doubt you can find anything," Spinel said.

            "Hmph! You're just jealous because I can do something while you just sit around, reading books!"  

            "Eriol-sama!!!!"

            Eriol looked at his guardian who had settled on the armrest of his couch. He smiled.

            "Hmm…" Nakuru placed a finger on her chin, looking up as though she was thinking. "Let me guess… Eriol's having a great problem, right?"

            Eriol just smiled at her. Nakuru pouted. However, before she could say anything, someone entered the room. 

            "You're back!" Nakuru greeted cheerfully. "Kaho, you ought to talk to Mister Smiles here."

            Kaho Mizuki smiled and placed her bag down. She handed Eriol an envelope. 

            "It's from Sakura," she said. Eriol smiled as he took the envelope.

            "Nakuru, can you please go to the bookstore near the corner and buy me a new book?" Eriol asked.

            "Okay!" Nakuru jumped up, happily. "I ought to check out some things anyhow, Christmas is just a month away!"

            When Nakuru left, Kaho sat on another couch near Eriol. 

            "This must be serious," Kaho said. "Even Spinel is very worried."

            Eriol smiled. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

            "Had it really been so, we would have known what was wrong. It's been a year since the incident with the 'Void' card; two years since Sakura became the permanent card captor. Ever since we returned to England, you haven't had any rest. It seems as though your Clow's enemies have traced you here. After dealing with one enemy, you fight a different one. You find time to help Sakura with her problems but you don't seem to want to tell her about your problems," Kaho explained.

            "She has enough problems being a card captor. She doesn't need more," Eriol said. Kaho just looked at him worriedly. 

            "And you don't?" Kaho asked. Eriol looked at her. "She's a student. At the same time, she's a card captor. I can understand that. But what about you? You also study. You carry the responsibility of your past. You battle with your past enemies and at the same time try to maintain order in our place. Isn't that also a bit too much?" Kaho continued. 

            "For me, it isn't," Eriol said. Deep inside, he knew he was lying. "But I doubt Sakura can manage more if I add to her problems. It will only be a burden for her if I ask for help."

            "Is helping your friends a burden?" Kaho asked. "Sakura's your friend. She would gladly help you if only you would tell her."

            "No. This is my problem. Just let me handle this," Eriol said.

            "Eriol…"

            "And I don't want you to tell Sakura or any of her friends," Eriol said, calmly but firmly.

            Then, Nakuru arrived.

            "I'm back!!!!"

            "Did he tell you what's wrong?" Nakuru asked Kaho. 

It was already late and Nakuru, Kaho and Spinel were outside the mansion, talking about Eriol. 

Kaho shook her head, sadly.

            "He didn't say anything," Kaho said. "And he told me not to tell Sakura and the others about this."

            "Maybe we need to tell!" Nakuru exclaimed. "I'm going to call Sakura and tell her!"

            "You don't have her number," Spinel pointed out.

            "Well, I have Touya's. They do live in the same house, last I checked," Nakuru said. 

            "Good. You can call her. He never did say you couldn't," Kaho said. 

            "I know!" Nakuru smiled, happily.

            "Good. Now if you could lower your voice down a bit, I'm sure the plan might work," Spinel said.

_Hello, Eriol-kun!_

_            How are you doing? _

_            We're doing fine here for the time being. So far, there aren't any problems here in Japan. _

_            You know, we're having an early vacation here in Japan. Winter came early and everyday the snow's getting thicker. So all schools are having early winter break. But before the break, our school's going to have this winter festival. Our class is going to portray this story entitled "The Gift". It's about this rich family with a sickly son. The child had friends who were poor and the father disapproves of his friends. But the child, although he knew of this, he still played with his friends. But deep inside, he was very sad and this affected his condition. When he was in the hospital in critical condition, his friends gave him a special gift, something he always wanted to see – snow. And it was in the end that the father understood that his child wanted his love, not his money. And it was his son's friends who, in the end, gave him the gift of hope. _

_            What do you think of it? They say that this story is a Christmas story that brings hope to many people. Well, at least to teach others that. Hopefully, it will. And I hope the play will go well. Zachary's going to play the rich child. Tomoyo's the mother. I'm going to be one of the close friends. I'm sure this festival would be fun. I wish you could come and enjoy it with us. _

_            Did I mention that Syaoran-kun and Meilin-chan would be coming? Meilin is Syaoran's cousin. I don't think you've met her. But they'll be here for the whole winter break. My dad will be away though. There's this seminar that he's going to attend. Actually, five teachers from their school were chosen to attend and he is one of them. The organizers paid for everything and after the seminar, they're going to be touring around Europe. It's a great opportunity and my dad said he would have loved to bring us out but then, we can't go with him to the seminar! __J_

_            Well, I need to get going now. It's getting late!_

Sakura 

            Eriol smiled and folded the letter, returning it in the envelope. He'll reply soon. 

            "Eriol-sama!!!"

            Nakuru came running in the room, a wallet on her hand. She jumped and landed on the armrest of Eriol's couch. If the couch was Eriol's favourite place, then the armrest would be Nakuru's. 

            "Eriol-sama! Kaho's going to buy something and she wants you to accompany her. Since you're both going out, buy me that cute blouse I told you about last week, okay? And while you're at it, please buy me some matching pants and shoes! Oh! And don't forget some jewelry to complete the outfit!" Nakuru requested. "Please, Eriol-sama! Here's the money!"

            Nakuru handed Eriol the wallet. Eriol smiled. 

            "That's my wallet, Nakuru," he pointed out. "And why don't you go accompany Kaho instead?"

            "Because she asked for you!" Nakuru answered. "Besides, I still have to punish Suppi for spilling juice on my favourite blouse!"

            Eriol smiled and stood up. He stopped moving when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. 

            "Alright, Master?" Nakuru asked, a hint of worry evident in her voice. 

            Eriol turned and smiled at her.

            "I'm fine. Nakuru, try not to destroy the house while I'm gone."

            When Eriol left with Kaho, Nakuru quickly got the phone and started dialing. She listened to the phone ringing from the other end. 

            "Good morning, Kinomoto residence!" a cheerful, Japanese voice greeted. 

            "Sakura! This is Nakuru!" Nakuru greeted.

            "Nakuru! Hi! How are you doing? How is Eriol? How about the others?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

            "We're doing alright! How are you anyway? You're still the kawaii little card captor I know, right?"

            "Ano…"

            "How is your brother doing? Is he still the man I've come to know in Japan?"

            "Ah…"

            "Anyway, Sakura! Did you know that-" Nakuru stopped when Spinel looked at her, sternly.

            "We are unfortunately having a serious matter at our hands, Nakuru. This is no time for chitchat!" Spinel scolded.

            "Oh, right!" Nakuru smiled sheepishly. 

            "Nakuru?"

            "Sakura, the reason why I'm calling is actually because we want to ask for your help. There's something wrong with Eriol-sama and he doesn't want to tell us anything. Perhaps he will tell you and his other friends in Japan," Nakuru said. 

            "How long has he been like this?" Sakura asked.

            "We don't really know. We've started to suspect weeks ago. But we don't really know when it started cause he won't tell us anything. We suspect that this may have something to do with his enemies," Nakuru explained. 

            "Enemies? He never told me anything about his enemies," Sakura told Nakuru.

            "That's cause he didn't want to bother you any more than usual. But Sakura, ever since we arrived in England, he has been fighting with spirits and zombies."

            "Spirits? Zombies?"

            "His past enemies. I think they've traced him here in England," Nakuru said.

            "Oh. But what can we do?"

            "Well, do you think you could come? You and the others? Kaho will prepare the tickets if you could just tell me how many of you can come. And I could also prepare the rooms," Nakuru said.

            "Alright! I'll try to ask my father!" Sakura said.

            "Sakura, another thing. Please don't tell Eriol anything. He might get mad at me for telling you. Just pretend you came here and decided to visit while you're in the area. I'll mail you the map so you can have both our address and a map to find us," Nakuru explained.

            "Okay! We're almost out of school for our break anyhow! We'll go as soon as we can!" Sakura told Nakuru.

            "Thanks, Sakura! I need to go! Eriol might be back!" Nakuru said, urgently.

            "Okay. Bye, Nakuru!"

            "Bye!"

            "This must be really serious," Sakura whispered as she placed the phone down. "Nakuru sounds very worried. And this is a rare occasion that she sounds like that."

            Sakura quickly ran to her dad.

            "Dad! May I ask you something?"

            After putting the phone down, Nakuru turned to look at Spinel. 

            "Well?" Spinel asked. 

            "Sakura said she'll ask the others if they could come. I'll mail them the map just in case they can't find the house with the postal address alone. They'll come as soon as possible," Nakuru answered.

            "Hopefully, things will work out well," Suppi said.

            "I hope so," Nakuru said.

            "Hope for what?" a voice, coming from the doorway, asked. Nakuru froze and turned.

            With a big paper bag in one hand and another big paper bag and a small pack in the other, Eriol walked in the room. 

            "Eriol-sama!!!! You got me my outfit and jewelry!" Nakuru exclaimed, happily. She hugged him tight. Eriol just smiled.

            "You should learn to earn money for yourself, Nakuru. Not to mention learning to think about others not just yourself," Spinel commented.

            "Suppi!!!!!!!!! What did you say?!?!"

TBC


End file.
